JessMcClellan
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: A new girl moves into town, quickly befriends our loveable vampy and drugde.She has an abnormal eating habit and isn't afraid to kill anything or anyone,why is that? read to find out. Rewritten.
1. Prologue

**_This is a rewrite of Jess McClellan. This may go between first-third person, because I tend to write in third person better than first._**

**_I do not own The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod. _**

**_UnBeta-ed._**

**_This will be the only part that'll be in first all the rest will be in third. Why? I'm more comfortable writing like that._**

* * *

_My name is Jessica McClellan though I prefer Jess or Rain. I moved to the small town names Bathory, coming from the much larger place of Los Angeles. Of course I loved it in L.A but things were getting back and my mother thought it'd be nice to move from L.A. to Bathory. My father wasn't really around. Traveled a lot so I barely ever got to see him, and what I do remember, it was when I was much younger, than I am now. Seventeen if your wondering. We moved into a house that once belonged to a man named John Craig, though I never learned the back story to this man._

_My mother works as a nurse and was lucky to be able to get transferred to Bathory's hospital, of course we had to make sure she was able to be transferred in before we actually left L.A. We lived here for a week now and I haven't been to Bathory High yet. I rather stay in my new home, unpack and get everything in the place I wanted it to be. Posters and paintings on the wall. Clothes in the closet and in my dresser drawers. Shoes in the closet as well, but they were mostly converses, a few heels, sneakers and a couple pairs of flip flops._

_My mother's name is Lydia McClellan, my father's name Ian McClellan. Lydia worked with a woman named Nelly and within the week we been there her and my mother have became friends. Mom had learned that she had a son of her own named Vladimir and that the partner in crime name's is Henry. I had laughed at that. Partner in crime. I needed a new one of those now. My best friend Lexi was the best partner in crime I could ask for._

_She also knew about my condition and was completely psyched about it, thought it was the coolest thing in the world. Lexi and I had a strong bond and I missed her already. I was unpacking my last box, my straightened black hair fell into my face blocking my peripheral vision but I didn't really need it when I was at home. I set the books on the desk next to the bookshelf so I could arrange them the way I wanted them to be. It was a Saturday and that following Monday I was going to start attending the high school, I wasn't really looking forward to it. I mean no one likes being the new kid. I sighed as I started packing the books onto the shelf and sat down in my desk chair once I was finished._

_I let the rest of the day pass by, rearranging some books on the shelf than going downstairs to grab some food than back up so I could watch TV in my room. Going to sleep when it reached around 1 am._

* * *

_**So that's a rewrite of the pro. As I rewrite this, it will be similar to what's been there already but the words are going to be changed along with scenes and what's going on. Also Trying to make longer chapters so some of the previous chapters maybe blended together.**_

_**What's your opinion on the newly written pro?**_


	2. Ch1:Vlad invited to dinner

_It's a sunny day out and I decided to go for a walk. I threw on my black and red hoodie light fabric, and pulled the hood up over my head. I walked out of the house, hands in my pockets, standing on the porch I see to males standing across the street looking at the house, they're attention was drawn to me. I simply stared at them for a moment then I walked off the porch and turned right, to explore the new town I'll will be living in for the time till I had off to college, even though I'm a sophomore. "So that's who moved into Mr. Craig's house." Said Henry. "Yeah, guess that's who, Nelly says that they got a new worker and that they were new in town, so that must be the girl's mother." Vlad replied. " Oh! Her mom works at the hospital? It's not easy to get a job there is it?" Henry asked. " No it isn't, Nelly said that she was a nurse at another hospital and was able to transfer" Vlad answered. _

" _Come on, let's go. If we're still here when she gets back, she'll think we're weird" Henry said. With that both of them headed down an alley, guessing going back to one of their house. I laughed a little, and continued to look around the town that I'll be living in, I passed the stores and the library, the school and a police station or two. Its about five thirty but I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, more a less just trying to find something to do, I heard a faint song, " high voltage" by Linkin Park, I let it play for a few seconds and then pulled my phone out and answered it. "Hello" I said "Jess, could you come home, I've invited Nelly and her son over for dinner" my mother said " Didn't you two just meet?" I asked " Actually we've met before and planning on hanging out more, it was a transfer thing that the hospital held before. Do you remember that?" she said._

" _Now that you've mention it, I do remember, and I'll be there shortly" I said, hanging up the phone and heading home. I got there in about 15 minutes, I walked in. " Can you help with dinner?" mother asked "Sure, what do you plan on making?" I asked " Spaghetti, rolls, and some vegetables" she answered, I got a bag out of the freezer and heated it up for about two minutes and put it in a separate bowl my mother put on the other side of the sink. I mixed it and the tomato sauce together. Just as my mother pulled the rolls out of the oven and got the veggies in a bowl and the plates set out the doorbell rang. " I got it" I told her setting the bowl in front of my sit, and went to the door. I opened it and saw a familiar face, a face that was standing outside of my house earlier that day, standing next to him, I presume that it was Nelly. "Come in" I said, stepping aside to let them pass, I heard him say something about smelling blood, but I didn't say anything._

_I entered the dinning room, noticing my mother talking to Nelly and the male sitting to the right of my seat. Nelly sat across from him and mother sat across from my seat, I went and sat down. "Jessica this is my son, Vlad" Nelly said introducing him, I smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you" I said, I put some of my spaghetti on my plate and handed it to Vlad my mother gave me a look saying " he can't have that kind", I nodded reassuring her that he could. So she just left it at that and put some of her spaghetti on her plate and handed it to Nelly. Nelly decided to start a conversation with me. " So you'll be attending Vlad's school starting Monday?" she asked, taking a bite of her food. "Yes, I look forward to going and also meeting his friend" I said "Friend? Oh do you mean Henry?" Nelly asked, I nodded. "This is good" Vlad said, interrupting the conversation. "Thank you, I made it" I replied "It has a unique taste, can't find it very often, other than Nelly's cooking" Vlad answered " I see, I can agree with you, can't find it other then me cooking or my mother cooking." I replied, at that moment I knew exactly who Vlad was, so I had to switch the subject. " Vlad, do you believe that vampires exist?" I asked, I turned to look at him, he seemed to think how he would answer it. "Some where, they must exist and so may any other myth there may be out there." he answered " So you believe big foot is out there some where" I asked teasingly " Yes and also that the zombies come out at night to find food" he replied and we both laughed. 'They seem to be getting along great, they'll be good friends. I'm glad I decided to invite them over' my mother thought, I smiled and nodded and continued to talk with Vlad and what type of things he believes and soon the topic got to school, video games and his friend Henry, by the time they left I wanted to meet Henry and become friends with him._

_8:43 pm . Was the time they left, I helped my mother pack things in containers and put them in the fridge, she did dishes and I sat on the table. " Did you enjoy yourself tonight honey?" she asked " Yea" I answered " What do you make of Vlad?" she asked " Interesting, he'll be a good friend, plus I already know what he desperately is trying to hide" I answered " I kind of figured that since you offered him some of your spaghetti" mother said "just don't tell him straight up, he'll tell you sooner or later" she added , as I was heading up stairs to take a shower and awaiting Sunday morning to arrive, one day closer to my first day at Bathory High, where of which I'll meet new people._


	3. Ch2:BeachDay

_Sunday morning arrives, I'm already up and dressed eating breakfast, at 9:20am, a knock is on my door, I could sense who it was about five blocks away. "Come on in" I said, putting the bowl in the sink and rising it off, Vlad walks into the kitchen. "Want to meet Henry?" he asked, I nodded and I saw him wave his hand a male with short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, a black t-shirt and jeans on walks into my kitchen. "Jess, Henry" Vlad said, I smiled "Nice to meet you, Vlad and I discussed you last night, seems you two are very close" I said, he nodded. I turned to Vlad " would you like to hang out today, both of you?" I asked "We'd loved to" Henry said, I giggled " It's a plan then….but wait where do we go?" I asked "…how about the beach?" Henry said, with that I ran up stairs and changed into my bathing suit and put capris on and a black beater on, putting two towels in a bag with sunscreen about two bottles, and slipped flip flops on. I skipped a step going down the stairs._

'_Wow, she's really pretty' Henry thought "So I take it we'll have to stop by both of your houses? Oh and how are we getting there?" I asked, grabbing my slide phone off of the counter where it was charging. "I'll be driving" Henry said, putting his hand up, I looked at him "You can drive?" I asked "Yeah, the car is right outside" said Henry, pointing towards the door. I walked to the door and opened it to find a black 2003 Corvette Coupé with the hood down so it's a convertible, sitting in my drive way. 'Nice ride, but mine is a bit better' I thought laughing lightly. I turned to the boys "Well let's get going we ain't got all day" I said, pulling the two out of the house and grabbing my keys, before I shut the door. Henry already got in his car and stared it, Vlad was sitting in the front passenger seat, I hopped in the back and Henry drove to Vlad's then his house, and off to the beach. _

_Current time 10:32am the beach_

_All three of us got out of Henry's car, I was actually surprised at how many people were there on a Sunday. As Henry, Vlad, and I walked to a decent spot and laid down our towels and put our bags on them to keep them from flying away, I was putting on sunscreen when I noticed two rather big guys walking towards Vlad who was a bit behind Henry heading towards the water, both of which already gotten sunscreen on before me. I stood up and threw the sunscreen onto my towel and ran to Vlad, before one of the guys could get his hand on Vlad, I had jumped onto his back. "Hi Vlad!" I said, I had caught him and the other two guys off guard. "Hey, why the jump?" he asked, turning his head to face me and noticed the two guys. 'Oh great, Tom and Bill are here that's just great' Vlad thought. I looked between him and the two guys, I smiled. "Hi I'm Jessica McClellan, I'm new to town" I said, still my arms wrapped around Vlad's neck, Henry finally noticed that Vlad wasn't next to him and turned to walk to the four of us. _

"_Um…I'm Bill" said the taller one, only about two inches taller then the other guy. "Tom" said the other. "What's going on here?" Henry asked, he seemed like he was going to kick they're asses if they touch Vlad. 'Maybe we should leave, doesn't look like she'll let go of him, even though we'll be able to beat up Henry.' Bill thought. "I don't think the second one is much of a good option maybe you both should just leave." I said, letting go of Vlad and stepping in between Vlad, Bill and Tom. I may be smaller and shorter than them but I can kick ass. They turned and walked away, I turned to face Vlad and Henry with a smile. "What was that about?" Henry asked "Well I saw them walking up to Vlad and I didn't get a good feeling so I ran over here and jumped on Vlad because I knew not one of them would have expected me to do that." I explained, Henry nodded. "Well let's go, wanna race to the water?" Henry asked Vlad "Alright" Vlad replied "Umm….hello don't you think I wanna race too!" I said, Henry and Vlad looked at me and smiled. "Ok, race you to than" Henry said, he looked at Vlad and both nodded, turned then ran I was left standing there. "HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled after them and ran to catch up when I finally did I passed them and dove into the water both following._

_I popped my head out of the water to find Henry and Vlad looking around, I guessed trying to look for me, I smiled and took a breath of air and went back under swimming towards Henry. "Where'd she go?" Vlad asked, looking around "No clue, just keep look-AHH" Henry said, going under the water, Vlad stood there a little shocked and then starting to laugh but stopped when he noticed Henry grabbed his ankle bringing him with him. I stood out of the water off to the right laughing, Henry and Vlad resurfaced, hair plastered to they're face. "Oh, you are soo going to get it!" Henry said "And what are you going to do? Huh, are you gonna tickle me to death and tackle me?" I asked teasingly, Henry stood swiped his hair out of his face and stood there thinking for a minute then started slowly walking towards me. "I like the second option, so be prepared Jess!" he said, trying to run through the water, surprisingly he did pretty good next thing I knew I was tackled into water than pick up and thrown over Henry's shoulder. "What are you planning?" I asked "You'll see" Henry said laughing "We'll see who's laughing" I said, swarming to get free and having water on my body helped. "Hey stop moving I'm going to drop you!" Henry said, I leaned backwards now facing him. "I was planning on that" I said, leaning back more, grabbing his shoulders. "And intended to bring you down too" I said, smiling I fell backwards meaning Henry fell forward, both of us landing in the water. _

_Off on land. "Who is that girl with Henry!" asked Melissa, turning to her brunette friend. "I'm not sure who she is, I haven't see her before" she replied "Hey isn't Vlad there too?" Melissa asked, the brunette looked closer to the water. "Yeah, that's Vlad" she said "Come on Meredith, Joss will be coming soon, then he'll wish he never left you." Melissa said " Yeah, your right, but what about you? Remember the girl with Henry" Meredith replied "Well, he thinks I don't like him, but you know other wise and he's been after me for a while to. And with this girl it's like he probably forgot all about me?" Melissa said "Cheer up! When Joss gets here we can go swimming" Meredith said " Ok" Melissa replied. Joss walked up carrying a bag. Holding a beach ball between his right arm and side. No shirt, wearing blue swimming trucks. "Hey girls, ready to hit the water?" he asked "Hell yeah!" Melissa said, standing up pulling Meredith with her. All three head into the water, Joss carrying the beach ball._

_I was on Henry's back, trying to get him to fall again, but failing. "Hey Henry, Didn't know you where going to be here" Said Joss, who looked a lot like Henry. Henry turned to face Joss, Which meant I saw him too. "Who's this on your back?" Joss asked, looking at me, I immediately jumped of Henry's back and blocked myself from Joss's view, I was facing Vlad. "Her name is Jessica" Henry replied for me. 'So that's her name' thought Melissa. "Um.. Nice to meet Jessica" said Meredith "Same" I said, still with my back to Henry's back. Joss walked closer to Henry, I moved farther away from Henry, closer to Vlad. "It seems something's going on between you and Jessica, wouldn't you say" Joss whispered to Henry. "Stay out of it." Henry said, not worrying about whispering the response. "Don't get all defensive, I'm just saying?" Joss said, he turned around to face Meredith and Melissa. "Hey are you alright?" Vlad whispered "I…um… it's just…. I don't get a good feeling about him." I replied in a whisper. "I get the feeling too…."Vlad said. Joss, Meredith and Melissa walked away to another part in the water and to another group of people and starting playing volley ball with the beach ball. Henry turned to me and Vlad. "Sorry bout that." He said. I decided I needed to tell them what I know. _

"_I need to talk to you both about something important" I said, we walked out of the water on land, Henry put his arm around my shoulder and we walked over to our towels. "What's important?" asked Vlad " I know this may sound crazy but Vlad I know what you are and Henry is bonded by blood." I said, Henry didn't move and Vlad's look was shocked. I lowered my voice "Vlad you're a half vampire and Henry is your drudge" I said. "h-how do you know?" asked Vlad "don't worry yourself okay, I'm not going to kill you or tell your secret." I said, with that said Vlad suddenly relaxed and told Henry it was fine so he relaxed to. "Reason to why I know this is because I am the same as you I may not be the pravus but I am half vampire as well." I replied "then you know what Joss is" Vlad said "Yes, a slayer, why do you think I reacted like I did, the scent hasn't left him…" I said "Scent? What scent?" Henry asked "The scent of Vlad's blood. I know what he tried to do" I said. Vlad's hand went to his chest the left side, where the heart lays, I could see the scar. "Yeah, I heard it from him" I said "Who?" Vlad asked. My cell phone rang, high voltage playing "Excuse me." I said answering the phone. "Hello" I said "I heard you were moving into town, how come you didn't come visit me, I hear your with Vlad and Henry now" the male said "Yeah Otis I'm moved in, I got busy Saturday, had Vlad over for dinner and today we're at the beach hanging" I replied "Wait! You know Otis!" Vlad asked in shock "Did you tell them yet?" Otis asked " Yeah, actually right before you called I told them but know I think Vlad might go crazy cause I know you" I said laughing a little "Oh I see, give him the phone" Otis said, I handed the phone to Vlad and Vlad took it. "Hey sport, sorry I didn't tell you I knew your new friend, tell Henry to be nice to her, I noticed that she's a bit attached to him. The three of you come to my house as soon as your done hanging out alright' Otis said "Yeah alright" Vlad said "See you later than" Otis said hanging up. _

_Vlad handed the phone back to me. "What he say?" I asked " He said to stop by his place and Henry to be nice to you." Vlad said "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Henry "Damn it he knows that already, I swear I'm going after him the next time he goes through my mind." I said Vlad laughed, Henry who was still confused offered that we have some lunch, hang out for a little longer then heading to Otis's, Vlad and I agreed. Henry cooked hotdogs on the grill and I pulled out a needle with red liquid in it. "Never thought about doing that before" Vlad said, I put the needle in the hotdog and pushed the button down releasing the blood into the hotdog, half filled I did the same to Vlad's. After we ate we sat and talked about the five people I meet today, who I'd have to watch out for, and to come to them if I had trouble with anything. I was laying on my stomach, Henry laying next to me but he was on his back and Vlad had pulled out a book to read, Henry and I were holding hands. I was watching people splash in the water and listening to Vlad turn pages of his book and Henry snore lightly, Vlad said he snores louder then that. _

_Time 6:53pm getting ready to leave_

_I had put my capris and beater back on, folding up my towel after shaking the sand off, Vlad and Henry were whispering about something didn't know what, so I was also folding they're towels. Vlad grabbed his bag and hurried to the car and hopped into the back. "I thought I'd be sitting in the back" I said "Not on the ride back, oh even though it may be a short way to school tomorrow, would you like a ride?" Henry asked, as we walked to his car. "Sounds nice, Vlad too I'm guessing" I said "Yeah" Henry replied. We got into the car and Henry drove to Otis's house which took about 20 or 25 minutes. We finally got there Otis was standing on the porch, we got out of the car. "Long time since I've seen you last" Otis said "Not really just went hunting about three weeks ago." I said, we walked onto the porch and Otis brought me into a hug, I pulled Vlad with me so Vlad got in the hug to. Otis laughed at my stunt and released. "Glad to see you as well Vlad, outside of school" he said "Yeah good to see you too" Vlad said, Otis looked at Henry and smiled " You may be half Jess but your still older than him" Otis said and laughed at the confused face of Henry. "So what! It's only a year" I said _

"_What?" Henry asked. "I failed a grade so I'm 17 and in tenth grade" I answered "Oh I see, well that won't matter" Henry replied "Glad to hear that Henry" said Otis. Vlad, Otis and I could still tell Henry was still a bit confused. I laughed a little and waved off when Henry thought I might have been laughing at him. After a little while Henry drove me home and went to go drop of Vlad. Mother wasn't home yet it's 7:15pm and she'd be home at 7:50pm, it takes about ten minutes to get home. So I took a shower and got into my pajamas and turned on the tv and watched an old Dracula movie. I went to sleep and awoken to my alarm._


	4. Ch3:1st daya kidnapping

_Time 6:45am _

_I got up brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and put it up in half up, half down. I changed my clothes, I got a pair of black skinny jeans on, with a red semi-tight shirt, and a black hoodie with a fuzzy hood on. I slipped on my black sneakers and grabbed my book bag and headed down stairs. "Morning, what did you do yesterday?" my mother asked me "Went to the beach with Vlad and Henry" I replied getting a blood bag from the freezer and bit into it. "Oh, Sounds fun, so which one are you starting to like?" my mother asked "What makes you think I like one of them!" I asked "A mother knows, just make sure you don't tell a guy you like what you are" she said " ok, ok I like Henry, and he already knows because of Vlad, he's his drudge" I said, leaning against the counter "See I told you, and he knows your half vampire and is alright with this?" she asked "Yeah, he's got a nice car too, but not as nice as mine" I said "Has he seen your car?" she asked "Nope" I answered throwing the blood bag into a biohazard container. A car horn is heard, "That's him and Vlad now." I said, picking up my bag and heading out the door to Henry's car._

_I got into the passenger side, Vlad had been sitting in the back Henry drove off to the direction of the school, all three of us were talking. We got to the school and Henry was able to get a parking spot near the front of the school. I got out so Vlad could get out, the car hood was up. Henry got out and locked the car, "Always gotta get here early or all the good parking spaces get taken." He said " I'll keep that in mind." I said, giggling a little, I stopped and went to stand behind Henry. " What's wrong?" he asked. " It's him." I said. " Hello Henry" Joss said, I slipped my fingers through Henry's still standing behind him. " What do you need Joss?" Henry asked. " Nothing just saying hello, what your cousin just can't say hi?" Joss said. " No, not really. Not what happened with Vlad." Henry replied. Joss raised an eyebrow. " And does she have any clue to why you both don't like me?" Joss asked. " I know as much as I should know." I said, stepping to stand next to Henry. Joss stared me in the eyes. " Such a unique eye color you have Jess." Joss said. " Gold, yes I know it's a rare genetic gene in my family. Only a few members have gold." I said. The school bell rang a warning bell. " Oh, look at the time schools starting." Joss said, walking off meeting up with Meredith and Melissa. _

" _Is it really? Or is it just the vampire thing?" Henry asked in a whisper, as we walked into school Vlad walking ahead of us. " Vampire thing, but of course I couldn't tell that cousin of your's. Now could I?" I stated. " Obviously not" Henry replied, my locker ended up being between Henry's and Vlad's lockers. " What do you have first?" Henry asked. I pulled out my schedule and looked at it. " Math." I replied. " You have me in that" Vlad said. Henry slipped my schedule out of my fingers and looked at it with Vlad. Vlad taking it writing down something in each box, talking to Henry about as he was doing that. I looked over Vlad's left shoulder to see what he was doing. " Oh, writing down when you guys are in my classes." I said. " Yep, except one class neither of us have you." Vlad said, handing back my schedule. _

" _Thanks" I said, looking at the time, I pointed to it and Vlad went into his homeroom while Henry and me went to ours. I found out that Joss was in our homeroom too. " any chance he doesn't have the same last name as you?" I asked Henry, he shook his head. " Same last name, his family nor do mine know what he does." Henry said. He was sitting on his chair and I was sitting on his desk. " So only vamps and you know?" I asked silently. " Yeah well Nelly knows too, at first we didn't know, until it happen" Henry said. " I see….than I'll hide myself as good as I possibly can so he won't find out." I said. " Good…..cause you won't be as lucky as Vlad was." Henry said. I put my hand on his shoulder. " I know. I've known this but it won't happen." I said._

_Classed started and the day went on, classes passing and most of it a blur until seventh period came, mythology. I took an empty seat behind Vlad and next to Joss. I knew that Otis taught at Bathory, and taught mythology. " Today's subject is Unicorns." Otis went on about unicorns, I was taking notes, I looked up at the board and looked back down noticing a folded piece of paper on my work. I opened it and read it, ' Careful you don't get yourself hurt, Vlad isn't the exact person you want to hang out with. He's got a dark secret, you know your always welcomed to hang out with Meredith, Melissa and me. ~joss'. I rolled my eyes slightly and began my reply. ' Don't worry I'm not going to get myself hurt, just watch yourself. And he is the exact person I'd like to hang out with and so what if he has a dark secret everybody does, even you Joss. And I'll pass on that offer of yours' I wrote, folded it and passed it back. _

_He opened it and read it, he then looked at me, and I looked at him. ' don't think I'm wrong either' I mouthed and continued taking notes. Class ended and Henry walked over to Vlad and me. " Passing notes?" Henry asked. " Only a little, your cousin was just warning me how bad Vlad was to be around and was welcomed to hang out with his group. Isn't he such a nice guy." I said mockingly, than laughing a little. " Really? Wow no surprise there." Vlad said. " What did you say?" Vlad added. " Just refused his offer and that you are a person I'd hang with and that everyone even him had a dark secret." I said. " Wow, you think he'd just drop it" Henry said, Vlad looked at him. " Don't worry about it guys." I said, patting them on the shoulders. Both nodded and smiled. Henry ran a bit in front of us and turned to face us. " So who's up for a ride into town?" he asked. " Town?" I asked. " He means Stokerton" Vlad said. " Oh, why the reason to go there?" I asked, Henry started walking again and so did Vlad and I. " What about…going out and grabbing a bite to eat." Henry said, Vlad nodded, we got into Henry's car, he started up the engine and pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove onto the highway a few minutes later._

" _So where are we going to eat?" I asked. " Last time I was down here I saw this place and wanted to try it out. The place's name is something like King Plaza, or something like that" Henry said. "Sounds interesting but that's good for you." I said. " Remember we do better with blood." I added. Henry nodded. " I know but the cool thing about this place is it's a mix of workers human and vampires." Henry said, pulling into the parking lot of King Torv. " Torv? that's Danish for plaza" I said, Henry cut the car's engine and opened the door. "Coming?" He asked, getting out of the car. Vlad and I got out shutting the door, Henry locking it up. The three of us walked into the restaurant, seated in a booth. " Now what can I get to drink for you?" the waiter asked. " Two medium Rod Blods and a medium Cherry Pepsi." Henry said, the waiter nodded and left. " Red blood, that's what they're calling it." I said. " You now Danish?" Vlad asked. " yeah, I know French and German too. It's useful." I answered, the waiter came back placing the cups down. " And what would you like to order?" he asked. I looked at the menu, " two ra bof and kylling og steger." I said, he wrote it down and nodded, walking away. " What did you order?" Henry asked. " Two raw steaks and chicken and fries for you." I answered, smiling._

"_That's good." Henry said. Our meals came and I cut my steak into little pieces, stuck a fork in it and bit into it taking the blood out, Vlad had done the same thing, Henry was dipping his chicken and fries in ketchup and eating. After we were done I helped Henry pay and we walked to the car. " That was great, I'm going to have to remember this place." I said. There were two guys in the shadows. " That's him, the one Dablo is looking for." a male said. " But he has two humans with him." the other said. " I swear, Mikhail you don't understand the humans." the male said. " what am I missing Dimitri?" Mikhail asked. " They're humans friends to Vlad. Take them as bait, Vlad will come for them but we only need one." Dimitri answered. " Right. So we take the female?" Mikhail asked. " Yes." Dimitri said._


	5. Ch4: SheIsRevealed

__

**soryy it took so long to update, my story was on my flashdrive, and i couldn't find it. but i finally did and now heres ch. 4, enjoy.**

**dont own v.t.**

* * *

" Do you ever get the feeling someone is watching you?" I asked. " Yeah, but its just one of those feelings." Vlad said. I was about to get in the car when I was grabbed around the waist and a hand placed over my mouth. Vlad and Henry looked across the street to where my captor had dragged me to. " Let her go!" Vlad yelled, moving towards the street. I kicked and swarmed but couldn't get free, when I couldn't escape I knew why. No human had this strength, not like a vampire had. I managed to get the hand of my mouth. " Be careful! He's a vampire!" I yelled, he quickly moved his hand back. " And how do you know about vampires? Did little Vlad tell you?" he asked, I shook my head no.

Vlad and Henry went to cross the street but the guy and I disappeared from their site, I heard Henry curse loudly. " Don't' worry well find her." Vlad told his friend. " We have to go tell Otis." Henry said, walking quickly over to his car and getting in, Vlad followed. Henry started the car's engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Fast. They headed back to Bathory. I was thrown into a room, where there was a table and on the other side was a man wearing a black trench coat, a black collared shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. I stood up. I knew who he was but I wasn't going to let him know that. " Who are you!" I asked. " I am Dablo." he replied. " Why am I here?" I asked again, I looked around, spotting a chair that sat across from him, and slowly sat down.

" Just to have someone come rescue you." Dablo said. " And what makes you think they'll come?" I asked, I was getting a little cocky and I knew it would piss him off. " Then we'll have to kill you, so he'll come to us out of anger." Dablo answered. " Yeah sure. And you think you can do it so easily." I said, before I knew it Dablo had me by the throat, up against a wall, his mouth just inches from my ear. " More easy then you know human" He said, throwing me across the room into the other wall, a picture frame hung on the wall, and fell when I hit the wall, shattering the glass in the frame and cutting in varies places.

I was held against the wall again by the throat. " Maybe torturing you will make the time go by." Dablo said with a sick twisted smile. He pulled a knife out off his desk and started to cut my stomach. Henry, Vlad, and Otis. " Then they just disappeared" Vlad said. " Any idea on how to track her down?" Henry asked. " Through her mind" Otis said, tapping his chin, he closed his eyes. I got a tingling sensation in my mind, I knew it was Dablo he was to busy torturing me, so I let my defenses drop. ' Where are you? Are you okay?' Otis's voice asked. ' Dablo has me, probably downtown Stokerton. And no I'm not okay, he's torturing me. But don't tell Vlad or Henry they'll just want to charge in with out a plan' I replied. Otis. He opened his eyes. " Dablo has her." Otis said. Vlad stood up " We have to go now." he said, Otis shook his head. " We have to have a plan" Otis said, he went into explaining.

Dablo. He dropped me onto the ground bleeding. " what a sweet smell, mouth watering." he said. " S-so what? Are you done torturing me?" I asked, trying to sit up. " Far from it my young one." Dablo said, he picked me up by the arm dragging me out of the room and into another one, having me strapped down to a metal table. ' I'm not sure how fast I'm going to heal, I haven't had blood from the source in about a week.' I thought to myself. ' what am I-' a sharp pain in my right thigh snapped me out of my thoughts. " What the hell!" I yelling, the blood wouldn't be that easy to notice on black and just would make the red more red. Dablo had remove my hoodie to allow better torturing, it was in the way.

" Hey Dimitri, come over here, she's fun to torture." Mikhail said, and moan with dark brown spiky hair, green eyes, wearing all black walks over, that's the guy who captured me. " She is a bleeder." Dimitri said, picking up a scalpel, placing it in the middle of my inner forearm and slicing it to the wrist. I bite my bottom lip from screaming, biting it hard enough to make it bleed. " She smells so delicious, I'm leaving before I drink her blood, Dablo said we couldn't." Mikhail said, leaving the room. " Well, well, your healing." Dimitri said, looking at my inner forearm. " your not human" he added. " I am to! What do you know!" I said, my head snapping at him. " I'm just a real fast healer. It's no big deal!" I added, looking away.

"Touchy" Dimitri said, chuckling a bit, than placing the scalpel on my upper bicep and cutting down to my wrist. " I can do this all day or you can tell me what you know about vampires." Dimitri said, placing the scalpel on the side of my stomach, which those cuts were done healing. " all I know is what everyone else knows. That they are immortal, drink blood of humans or animals, creatures of the night, turn into ash if hit by the sun, inhuman strength, all that stuff." I said, instead of cutting with the scalpel he stabbed it into my side. " AHH!." I screamed. " Now your screaming that's more like it, but that's not the vampire things I'm talking about. What's the vampire society's name?" Dimitri asked. " I don't know what your talking about!" I said, he dug it deeper. I screamed again. " I swear I don't know!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks from the pain.

I have never felt this much pain before, and when this was over I don't ever want to go through it again. I was going to try my best to convince them I had no clue what they were talking about. " Don't play damn girl, how did you know I was a vampire and just not a really strong human?" Dimitri said. " Well who else stalks the night and has inhuman strength? Huh?" I asked him. He laughed, taking the scalpel out and placing it on the tray, covering the shining silver in blood. " I'm surprised at how well your dealing with this pain." Dimitri said, moving his face near my throat. " I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it was just a small taste." he added, he bit my neck, fangs moving through the skin easily, I tried making a sound but nothing came out. After a few minutes, he remove his fangs and backed up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

" Tell me what you know, and I demand this." Dimitri said. I looked at him questioningly. " Who do you think you are talking to me like that." I said, he backed up in confusion. My body had fully healed. " But if your human you would have listened." Dimitri said. " Oh, but that's a funny thing." I said, sitting up breaking the straps that held me down. " I'm not fully human, my fellow brother." I added, flexing my fingers. " Fellow brother?…your just like that Tod boy." Dimitri said, I moved in front of him. " Yes, and no. I'm much more accustomed to Elysia and much more stronger." I said, picking him up by the throat and throwing him through the doors, Dimitri slid into the wall, a vampire worker was walking by but stopped so he wouldn't have got hit by Dimitri.

" Don't you love surprises Dimitri?" I asked. " don't you like experimenting?" I added, walking towards him. He looked up, and tried getting up, I grabbed him by the right arm throwing him again, but his arm ripped off, he screamed in pain. Mikhail had came running from down the hall, stopping at the bleeding Dimitri near a desk. " what the hell happened here!" Mikhail asked, looking at his bleeding friend and to me. " Mikhail. She's half vampire." Dimitri said. " What!" Mikhail exclaimed, Dimitri nodded, flinching from the pain in his arm. " I'm going to get Dablo" Mikhail said, running off as fast as he could. " oh my he left you unprotected" I said, slowly walking over to him, he tried backing down the hall.

" my dear Dimitri, is there anyone who would miss you?" I asked, he didn't answer. " No? then you may die. Fast. So you may feel no pain." I said, grabbing him by the throat. In a flash his head was laying on the floor near the desk and his body was thrown against a wall. Blood was splattered every where. " clean up on aisle three" I said, walking towards the lobby, finding Dablo and Mikhail talking fast. " you wouldn't be happen to be talking about me? Now would you?" I asked, Mikhail and Dablo looked at me. Mikhail had fear plastered all over his face. " w-what did you do to Dimitri?" Mikhail managed to say.

" oh Dimitri?….poor poor Dimitri, he died." I answered, grabbing a piece of cloth that was on the front desk, wiping off my face, neck, arms and hands.

Mikhail stepped backwards towards the door. Three figures were appearing before the door, just as I got done wiping most off the blood off, and thrown the cloth back on the desk. My eyes had gone from my bright ice blue to a dark red. " Jess!" Vlad and Henry exclaimed, running around Dablo and Mikhail, sticking next to the wall and stopped when they arrived at me. " Are you ok?" Vlad asked, Henry was looking at the blood. " How'd you get so much blood on you?" he asked.

" It's Dimitri's blood and some of mine." I answered. " and yes I'm fine now, I'm healed." I added " Well that's good." Vlad said, he looked at Dablo. " I knew you would come." Dablo said. Ignoring Otis he ran full speed at all three of us, knocking Vlad and I into a wall, grabbing Henry by the throat. Henry kicking and scratching Dablo's hand, failed in trying to get free. " Drop him Dablo! He has done nothing." I said, standing up and helping Vlad up. Otis had ran towards Dablo, who had quickly turned in time to backhand Otis, slamming him into a wall opposite us. " Let's make a trade" Dablo said. " Depends on what it is" Vlad said. " I'll give this drudge back, if Vlad comes with me and accepts his fate." Dablo said. Vlad stood there for quite a time, thinking. He finally opened his mouth and said " Ok, let Henry go first." Vlad said, all three of us looked at him in shock. Dablo had thrown Henry over to us, I caught him and slid into the wall. " Don't do it Vlad!" I exclaimed, he looked back apologetically. " Made a deal." he said, I glared pass him. " Yea, to the devil." I replied.

Mikhail had came out of nowhere and grabbed me. " your going to be important too girl." Dablo said. I was trying to wiggle free, but it didn't work, Mikhail was stronger then Dimitri had been. Vlad looked at Mikhail and I, then to Dablo. " you never said anything about Jess being taken just me." Vlad said. " Oh, I didn't? my mistake." Dablo said. Henry was leaning against the wall standing. " Henry!" I exclaimed, he looked at me. " Vlad's pocket, get the cylinder." I said, Henry looked confused, Vlad looked at me at the mention of his name. " Wait, how'd you know?" Vlad asked. " You never go anywhere without it." I answered. Vlad dug in his pocket and pulled out the Lucis, walked over to me, Mikhail let go of me and backed up, Vlad handed me the Lucis.

" What are you doing giving it to a human, Vladimir?" Dablo asked. " Otis move." Vlad said, making hand motions to move sideways. " didn't you listen to what Mikhail had to say?" I asked. Dablo stared at the Lucis. " take that as a no." I said, pointing it at Dablo's head. He just started laughing. I glared at him. " Get behind me Vlad, don't want you to get hit." I said, I moved my thumb to the glyph and it glowed, a white light started to appear and shot right at Dablo's head, hearing no scream, the lobby was bright. After a few seconds, the glow faded and I removed my thumb. Dablo's body laid on the floor motionless and headless.

" I thought you killed him already." I said to Vlad. " Well I did, he just sorta survived." he answered, I handed the glyph back to Vlad. " let's go home. I had to much excitement for one day." I said, the other three nodded. We walked outside to the car, the sun was going to rise soon. " We better hurry back, Otis won't be able to get a sun in time, and well we could just miss one day it won't be that bad." I said, Otis nodded. He was driving, Vlad in the passenger seat and Henry and I in the back seat. Today we all knew one thing had happened, Dablo was dead, and actually dead this time.


	6. Ch5:TristianGates

_**sorry it took so long but its finally here, ch 5 enjoy.**_

_**i do not own vladimir tod it goes to heather**_

__

Once back in Bathory, and in our homes, I jumped onto my bed, cuddling a pillow to my head, after a few minutes I fall asleep. I woke up that afternoon, sitting up and scratching my head, looking outside the clouds were covering the brightness at the moment. My mom must have understood why I didn't wake up for school, but probably didn't know why. I got up and grabbed clothes, heading into my bathroom, either id have to find really powerful stain remover or throw the clothes away.

Hour later, dressed, makeup done, and hair done. I wore my hair up in a ponytail. Wearing a white button shirt with a black beater underneath it, black skinny jeans, and blood stained converses. I headed downstairs, finding my phone on the counter, i didn't remember placing it there last night. I picked it up, and got a few blood bags, taking one and putting it in a coffee mug putting it in the microwave, and biting into the other two and throwing them out. I grabbed the one in the coffee mug and began to drink it, when my doorbell rang.

I placed it on the counter, walking over to the door, opening it. No one was there, I looked around, finding a box. Picking it up and closing the door behind me. " Who would send a box?" I questioned, knowing there wouldn't be and response. Opening the box to find Demitri's bloodly head in it, with a note in a plastic bag. I placed the box down, taking the note out. ' Little token of killing one of my finest vampires, not to mention killing the copy, excellent work, but this little game is just starting. watch your back, who knows where we'll come from. -Dablo'. I gaped at the letter, then looked at Demitri's head. Putting the letter back in the bag and in the box putting the lid back on. I grabbed the box, phone, and keys heading to the drive way.

I got in my car and started it up and backed up. Heading to Vlad's house, about 10 minutes later I was in the drive way, parked. I got out grabbing the box and went up to the porch knocking on the door, Henry answered. " Is Otis here to?" I asked, walking in. " on the couch watching tv with Vlad." Henry replied, grabbing a cup form the counter and walking into the living room. I placed the box on the table, Vlad and Otis looked at it. " what is that?" Vlad asked, getting up and walking over, Otis following. Vlad lifted up the cover and stared at what was inside. Otis looking over his at Dimtri's head. " Who sent you this?" he asked. " Guess, it'll surprise you as much it did me." I answered, Vlad had seen the note in plastic and grabbed it, opening it and reading it. Him and Otis going paler then they already were. " A-a copy" Vlad said. " how's that remotely possible?" Otis asked, more like to himself then to us. Henry finally wanting to know what they were crowed around walked over and looked at the box.

" What is this?" he asked, looking at Dimitri's head, then to the paper Vlad was holding. " and that?" he added, taking it and reading." WHAT!" he exclaimed, putting the mug down quickly so he wouldn't drop it. " we have to get rid of his head." Otis said. " we'll burn it tonight, my place, since its where it showed up first." I said, grabbing the note back and putting it back in the box and putting the lid back on. " this guy is more problems then I ever imagined." I stated. " you have no idea" Vlad said, I turned and looked at him. " What do we do till night?" Henry asked. " I need to do some stuff so I'll see you guys later" I said, picking up the box, waving goodbye and walking out the door to my car.

Getting into my car and starting it, backing up and driving back home. Walking into the house placing the box on the counter, writing on a paper than placing it on the box. ' How much u r curious, please don't open the box. -Jess'. Getting back into my car I drove to Stokerton. Parking in a space near a club. Getting out and walking to the club, called the Crypt, opening the door, I could hear the music blasting, the song was ' if I was your vampire by Marilyn Manson' I walked down the ramp into the semi-darkness of the club. Looking around, spotting a few kids from the school here, skipping. The Goth kids as it went around the school. I walked over to the bar and order the special, which was some kind of liquid that looked like blood but wasn't. I grabbed it and took a sip, turning around o lean against the counter. A male with silver hair, black rimmed glasses, beneath his glasses his eyes were a ice blue. He wore all black. Tripp pants with tons of chains, a Hollywood Undead t-shirt and black converses.

He took the sit next to me, order a drink and drank some, placing on the counter but not removing his hand. " Long time no see" he said, I nodded. " It certainly has been awhile hasn't it?" I asked, glancing my eyes in his direction. "Where've you been?" he asked. " you know here and there. What about you Tristian?" I answered. " here and there. Surprised you came back here, especially knowing slayers are here." he said in a whisper. " yeah, I know I met one other already" I said. He turned to look at me. " who's here other than me?" Tristian asked, I shook my head at him not knowing. " Joss McMillan" I answered. " I can't believe you didn't know" I added. " they don't tell me if they already have another slayer here or not. Just as long I can get the job done if the other can't, if s/he doesn't or can't complete it they don't mention them" Tristian explained, removing his hand from his glass.

" Can't believe this." I said. " Look I'm sure if I talk to Joss, he won't be hurting you" Tristian said. " I'm not worried about me. I'm more worried about the Pravus" I said. " Why worry so much about the Pravus? They can't die." Tristian replied. I looked at him. " I've been doing research, so I know. Taking books from vamps I've killed." he said, I nodded. " So what are you going to do about Joss?" Tristian asked, I looked at him. " I have absolutely no idea." I stated, watching people on the dance floor, their heartbeats going along with the beat of the song that was playing, Time To Dance by Panic! the Disco.

_"So, are you going to be attending Bathory high?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from a guy who's hair is silver, eyes lined thick with black, he wore all black. Black plain t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black sneakers that also had black laces. " Yeah, should be starting there soon. Who's the Pravus?" Tristian asked. " Vladimir Tod." I answered. "Vlad….I heard that name somewhere before" Tristian said. " Maybe the one , all slayers, well most of them are trying to kill." I said, the guy with the silver hair that I was watching, had stopped dancing and walked over to the black counter, getting some soda. _

" Yup, that's exactly where I heard Vlad from." Tristian said. The male looked our way. " Excuse me, but did you say Vlad?" he asked, I turned and looked at him. " Yes, we were just discussing our friend, and a situation he's in." I replied. " Oh, well if you could tell him, when you see him, to come to the Crypt some time. Snow hasn't seen him in awhile." he said. " Alright, may I ask your name." I said. " Kristoff" he said. " Jess, and that's Tristian." I replied, putting my glass down. " Let's dance Tristian" looking at Tristian, he shrugged and got up, we headed to the floor and started to dance. I had almost completely forgot about Dimitri's head. Almost.

__


	7. Ch6:TakingABullet4Kristoff

__

There was a bang near the entrance hall. Some one stopped the music and every one was looking at the hallway. " what was that?" I heard a female ask. There was another bang, then another. I looked at Tristian, and he wasn't sure what was going on. A group of guys showed up, all laughing. They had guns in there hands, they were probably the same age as the teens in the club. I noticed that to my left was silver hair, Kristoff. " What do you think they want?" he asked in a whisper. " No clue." I replied.

" Oh" one of them said. " Look at all the freaks." he added, pointing the gun around the group. There's to many of us, some would die or get hurt if we didn't try getting put. I stepped passed the crowd moving to the front, fingers brushed my wrist, momentarily I looked back to see Kristoff reaching out, obviously trying to stop me. I stepped out of the crowd, standing in front of the group. " It'd be nice if you didn't just come barging in here and calling us names." I said. " well looky here, little miss Goth thinks she can just speak up." one with blonde hair stated. " May I ask your names?" I asked, he shrugged. " I'm Jeff." he said, pointing to the others as he names them. " Rick, Scott, Kyle, Dustin, and David." " I see. I'm Jess." I said.

" So, why are you barging in here, with guns and shooting?" I asked. " Making chaos, hun." Dustin said. I looked at him, he had black spikey hair, dress in jeans and a t-shirt. " I'm sorry but you can't call me hun. From the way your dressed no way I'd date you." I stated, I got oooo's and some snickers from behind me. Dustin glared at me, raising the gun pointing it at my face. " don't think I won't do it." he said. Jeff and the others just stood there, moving out of the way. " this isn't good." Tristian said. Moving from Kristoff's side to mine. Scott raised his gun aiming it at Tristian.

" Wouldn't do that if I were you" he said, he put his hands in his pockets. " what are you doing?" I asked. Tristian looked at me. " just making conversation." he answered smiling. " Everyone get down please" I said, they did so, having Tristian and I to distract them many started crawling behind the counter or to the back exit. Most got to the back exit. " being all heroic won't help you." Dustin said. " I'm not." I said, smiling. In a blink of an eye I wasn't standing in front of them, I was standing behind Dustin. " where'd she go!" Rick exclaimed, looking around, like the others. Dustin was looking around. I whispered. " try checking behind you." he jumped and turned around, getting ready to point the gun I grabbed his wrist, and took the gun, only breaking one finger in the process. " You bitch!" He exclaimed, backing away holding his left hand.

" What she do!" Kyle asked. " Broke one of my fingers." He replied. " Oh, hush now, I could've broken your wrist." I said. Kyle, Scott, Rick, and Jeff pointed their guns at me. " Nope" I said, shooting their hands that held the guns, before the guns hit the ground, Tristian had them and was standing next to me, I gave him the one I had. All 5 of them held their hands in pain. Tristian had dismembered the guns and placed them on the counter where the guy who was working there looked shocked and scared.

" Now leave before I change my mind on teaching you a lesson." I said, they ran as fast as they could past Tristian and I, and out of the club. Kristoff came out of hiding from behind the counter, two boys following him. One wearing black jeans, a gray hoodie and a black t-shirt underneath, lip pierced and black hair bangs to one side, a few inches taller than I. The other also had black hair but it was more shorter and spiked, he had bangs. He wore a black and red shirt, black skinny jeans and converses, he was thin and a couple inches taller than me. " Wow, you 2 were great, just taking those guys out!" said the one who was wearing the black and red shirt. " Um, thanks." I said. " That's Sprat and the other is Andrew." Kristoff said.

" Nice to meet you both." I said, Tristian nodded. I looked passed them to find Dustin again, he had a gun raised in his other hand and had it aim start at Kristoff's head. Tristian and the others didn't notice cause they were chatting away. Dustin shot the gun, I put my arm and around Kristoff pulling him down and blocking his head with my shoulder blade, which took the bullet. Tristian chased after Dustin. Kristoff looked around then at me. " What just happened?" he asked. " One of them came back and shot a gun." I replied, moving back to the counter. " Hey, your bleeding" Andrew said, moving behind me to look at my shoulder.

" You took a bullet for me?" Kristoff asked, apparently shocked that I had. " Of course, I just wasn't going to stand there and let you get shot in the back of the head." I said, I reached my arm to my shoulder and dug out the bullet, getting it out. I held my hand in front of me, bloody and the bullet in the middle of my palm. " Wow, didn't that hurt?" Sprat asked. " Of course but it doesn't matter." I said. " we should call an ambulance." said the guy behind the counter. " No need." I said, Tristian returned, and had a first aid kit, probably from his car he walked over to me. " Got a beater on right?" he asked, I nodded. " Good." he said, cutting my top shirt, and putting it aside. He took a washcloth and water mixed with peroxide, starting to clean the wonder, I winced here and there.

Tristian wrapped my shoulder up and gave me a spare t-shirt he had. " Are you sure you'll be alright?" the guy asked. " Positive." I replied. " Well we should go, sir you might want to close for the night, and you three get home, like every one else has." I said, all four nodded, Tristian and I left. It had gotten dark outside. " What a weird way to spend the day, plus I forgot to ask, why weren't you in school?" Tristian asked. " Had a rough night and overslept so no point in going." I answered, laughing. We said goodbye, got into our cars, headed to Bathory and headed different directions once there.


	8. Authors note

**_I am going to be rewriting the chapters and replacing them as I go along. I have come to see I don't like the short chapters it has and it bothers me. I am sorry for those two people who are on story alert were expecting a new chapter after so long.  
_**


End file.
